The 'Kidnapped' Bride
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: A surprise for chibi-nazumi on DA and still spreading the word about this pairing. Cornstalker and Mackenzie. Read and Review


**HIYA PEOPLE! This is a surprise for chibi-nazumi due to her sketches for Mackenzie and Cornstalker it's a story! Hope I did a good job and read and review please =) Or else I'll send Chloe after you with noodles on her forehead =) Oh by the way there is some elements from the previous Cornstalker and Mackenzie story I wrote but can be stand alone**

**Skipping to the good part of the wedding =) because I really haven't had much to go to in my life and who wants to hear all that when you know that it's not a very good match up between a great detective, a great thief, and a jealous cop**

The 'Kidnapped' Bride

'How did I get myself in this situation?' Mackenzie asked herself as she looked at herself in a mirror at a church.

She was wearing a white wedding dress that had sleeves past her shoulders, along the top of the dress was light blue emeralds; a small green ribbon separated the top part of the dress from the bottom. The bottom part of the dress was a pure white but if the light is shone on it correctly, it glitters. A blue choker was around her neck and a white glove was on her wrist, they both highlighted her blue eyes and her pale skin. The dress stopped a little bit below her thighs and white high heeled dress boots that had little green ribbons in the middle of the opening. Her blonde hair was at her neck and her hands were messing with a white veil, the head band was made out of silver and had little different colored gems placed in it.

"Mackenzie! ~" her friend Penelope came in singing. "You look so beautiful! I can't believe that you are getting married today! You only turned of age less than five months ago!"

"I know," Mackenzie said turning around to face her orange-hair friend who could be more than a ditz. "I'm just nervous that everything isn't going to go as plan, when does it go as plan?"

Penelope fixed her veil, "Oh come on Mack, you need to calm down, think of the poor Cornstalker, he's nervous as all get out and don't forget about how nervous he was when he asked you to marry him~!"

Mackenzie laughed, "Or could I have forgotten! That day wasn't going as planned for him at all."

"Relax," Penelope said as she turned her friend around to fix her veil, "Everything will go as plan. Colleen, Friday, and Daisy will keep Chloe and Daria busy until this wedding is over with."

Mackenzie closed her eyes, "I know I need to thank them for doing this for me."

~~4 years earlier ~~

Mackenzie was sitting on the near the end of the pond at the forest, waiting for Connor to come visit her, she looked at Fungi who was sleeping by the Serenity Tree. She sighed as she lay down on the grass to look up at the sky, staring up at the stars and the crescent moon. "I sure hope he didn't get caught by Daria," then she laughed to herself, "I don't think Daria can ever catch him."

~With Cornstalker~

'No, no, no!' he thought as he ran behind buildings as he was running away from Inspector Daria, 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' He ducked into an alleyway and glued himself to the wall, trying to catch his breath, 'All I was doing was buying a ring for Mackenzie when Daria entered the building, and she automatically accused me of stealing something.'

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, he opened it up and looked at the ring. It had a simple silver band with a small diamond in the middle, a smaller opal was on the right and a turquoise on the left, and 'At least I paid for it before she entered.'

"Miss Daria," Chloe yelled nearby, "I saw him go this way!"

"Thank you Chloe," Daria replied. Cornstalker listened for their footsteps and noticed that their footsteps were getting fader.

"Now," he mumbled as he stepped around the corner to make sure it was clear, "let's just hope that Mackenzie won't be too mad at me for being," he looked at his pocket watch that Mackenzie gave him and mumbled a few choice words under his breath, "three hours late!"

~At the forest~

Cornstalker arrived at the forest gasping for breath; he found Mackenzie and sat next to her, cross-legged placing his hand behind him for support while he caught his breath. He looked over at his companion and noticed that she was asleep, "At least, she isn't going to be mad at me right away."

"Daria and Chloe were chasing after you again?" Mackenzie asked making Cornstalker jumped, she opened one of her eyes and looked at him, "What were you stealing this time?"

"I didn't steal anything this time," he replied as Mackenzie sat up, "It's the exact same thing when I was at the Department Store to buy something!"

She raised an eyebrow, "You were buying something that made you three hours and fifteen minutes late?"

"No!" He said defensively as he stood up and pulled Mackenzie up along with him.

She put her hands on her hips in an angry sort of way, "Oh really Connor?"

He felt so small at that moment but something came to his mind which made it seem better, he bent down and whispered into her ear, "Yes, really! You have to believe me." He then kissed her quickly on the lips, long enough for him to enjoy the taste of her lips but short enough to where she didn't have time to respond.

"What was that for!" Mackenzie asked still mad but not as angry as earlier. She could never stay mad at him for longer than a week, they already had an argument over something and she refused to speak with him for a whole week before he pulled her into his 'closed' antique shop and told her that she wasn't going to let her go unless she spoke to him again.

He got down on one knee and pulled out the black box and opened it, "Mackenzie Athena Hearts, will you marry me?"

He watched as a small smile appeared on her face instead of a scowl and she silently started to cry, she looked at him and got on her knees and hugged his neck, "What do you think, moron?"

His heart dropped down to his stomach, "Is that a no or a yes?" He knew the answer; he just had to make sure that it was the right one.

She moved her head to look into his eyes, "My answer is a yes!"

~~Back to the present~~

"Okay Mack!" Penelope said as Mackenzie opened her eyes back to the present, "It's time for you to go down the aisle! Oh, I totally forgot but Cornstalker wanted to let you know that the tiara was worn by one of Maria Antoinette's housemaids when she got married to her husband."

"How is that supposed to help me relax?" she replied giving Penelope an evil stare.

"What are you talking about?" she asked completely confused.

"Never mind," Mackenzie replied as her friend left.

She picked up her bouquet that had baby breath, almond blossom and lavender, "Well, at least only four people, not including the priest, Cornstalker or me, are here to watch this."

She gulped as Cromwell took his arm in hers and walked her down the aisle, only two people were in the pews watching her as she made her way to Cornstalker who was wearing a white tuxedo outfit with a black tie, his blonde hair was tied up in it's regular pony tail and he was wearing his mask that shielded his face.

The two people were Penelope's parents wearing expensive suits, Penelope was on the bridesmaid side wearing a yellow dress while Fungi was standing next to the Cornstalker wearing a mini yellow tie. Once Cromwell let her go at the altar, he starting to wipe away his tears with a white handkerchief that way it wouldn't his butler suit.

~~Minutes later~~

"I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the priest said in full swing.

Cornstalker had a smile on his face that told his newly bride that he was up to something but before she had a chance to figure it out, he picked her up bridal style and kissed her which she more than happily returned with as much energy if not even more.

A few seconds later they had to catch their breath when they heard sirens that sounded like Daria's, Mackenzie's eyes went wide, "Oh no," she said quietly.

"Don't worry love," Cornstalker whispered in her ear, "I have it under controlled." He started to run away, Mackenzie's veil going behind him due to the motion and he yelled over his shoulder, "Take care of Fungi for us Penelope!"

"OKAY~!" She replied waving and laughing as she caught Mackenzie's bouquet of flowers that flew out of her hands when Cornstalker started to run.

"Connor put me down!" Mackenzie said her face was somewhat embarrassed on how bold he was while one hand was making sure her dress didn't flap around while her other was on his chest for comfort.

Once they got outside, Daria and Chloe showed up but this time Daria tried doing her cheer before she stopped to comfort Cornstalker with Chloe right behind her and once they got done, they looked around confused. "Where did he go?" Daria asked.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Cornstalker laughed as he continued to run.

"After him," Daria yelled as she started chasing him, "He kidnapped someone!"

"Cornstalker," Mackenzie said as they were being chased, "Where are you taking me?"

"Away from this town for a month," he replied smiling. "Who knows how long it will be before Mayor Tom gets over the fact that you're married before him, and that way Inspector Daria and Chloe will forgot about this accident."

"You're coming along with right?" she asked looking up at him while he looked down at her.

"Give me a good reason why I would leave my wife on our honeymoon?" he asked before they heard a crack.

Off in the distance they heard Chloe yelling, "How dare you Cornstalker! I will get revenge on you for cracking Miss Daria's back!"

"I wasn't even near them," he said laughing as he continued to take Mackenzie away from the town that she grew up in for a month.

~~Five years later~~

Mackenzie now as tall as the Cornstalker (her stupid growth didn't happen until one year after they were married) was chasing someone in a blue cape and looked an awfully like a cornstalk through the streets. Her black knee high boots with white ribbons was moving her legs closer to the culprit, she felt the fabric of her blue skirt move against her skin as her legs forced her to run, a red shirt was underneath a black vest with white buttons, her white gloves covered her hands from any evidence that could damage her report. Her pale skin still shone against her blue eyes and her blonde hair that is now at her shoulders, Fungi was just sitting on her head holding onto her hair since his short little legs couldn't keep up with her longer strides.

"Mackenzie!" Inspector Daria said as they meant, Mackenzie not out of breath but Daria was panting very hard. "We need to split up and corner the Cornstalker in an alleyway and we will finally be able to capture him!"

"Okay," she said, not really meaning it, "Which way shall I take?"

"You take this way and lead him back here where I am at now," Daria replied as her back snapped, again. "I'll arrest him here."

"Are you okay?" Mackenzie asked concerned.

"I'm fine, go!" Daria said, "Every second you stand here talking to me he's gets five steps ahead!"

'Doubt it,' Mackenzie thought but replied with, "On it!"

She started to run after the Cornstalker and once she was out of Daria's sight and passed an alleyway, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alleyway, she looked up at the person she was chasing and said, "I caught you, Cornstalker!"

He laughed as she placed her hands around his neck, "You caught me a long time ago, Touch Detective but I believe that this time, I caught you." He moved some of her hair out of her face and said, "I'll meet you back at home but for now, I believe that the good Inspector Daria is coming." He moved her hands away from him, as much as they both hated too, and she watched him run away.

He turned around and smiled before yelling, "This will not be the last time you see me, Touch Detective! You have proved yourself once again to be more than worthy to be my archenemy!"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke while Daria came around the corner, "Next time say my name too!" She turned towards Mackenzie and said, "If I was the one who had cornered him, he wouldn't have escaped."

'Yes, he would have, and if you did have him corner, then I would've caused a distraction,' she thought but said, "You'll catch him red-handed next time alone then?"

"That's correct Mackenzie, I know I asked you this question every time but what's a touch detective?" Daria asked.

"Uh, it's nothing that concerns you," she replied before walking away. "Night Inspector Daria"

'Well, ever since I've been married,' Mackenzie thought as she made her way towards home, 'I'm still a dectetive that is still chasing the Cornstalker, a co-manager of the antique store Old Times, and I'm the wife of the world's greatest thief.' "Funny how life works isn't Fungi?"

"Nom, nom," he replied on top of her head making her laugh.

"You're so cute!" she replied as she continued walking home.

**Tell me what you think please and I hope you like your surprise Chibi-Nazumi =) Hope I did your sketch well =) **


End file.
